


brothers on a hotel bed

by kveikur (orphan_account)



Series: plans and narrow stairs [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Temporarily Unrequited Love, death cab for cutie made me do it, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kveikur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ray realises he actually might be friends with joel </p><p>friends help friends, yo</p>
            </blockquote>





	brothers on a hotel bed

**Author's Note:**

> you have dcfc to thank for this  
> it was supposed to be really angsty and sad and established-relationshipy but idk this happened instead  
> yo i fixed the shitty formatting be proud

At first Ray could ignore it, the gradual progression from _going out for drinks because hey, RTX!_ to _almost every night was spent with a bottle of some sort in his hand, alone._ He suspected he should give Joel some space-they were hardly friends, only rooming together because RTX and limited hotel rooms had made it so. He didn't know how he had even noticed himself with all of the convention craziness, but he supposed it was the smell of the alcohol that lingered long after they were in their respective beds and the complimentary bottles of liquor had long since been cleaned up and thrown out.  
  
But after an incident involving a version of the older man so hung over they had to cancel an event and a very, very upset Burnie, Ray amended he would help, at least until RTX ended and the man's incessant drinking wouldn't be causing any problems. So they had a bit of a talk that ended with cutting back and starting to wake up before noon the last few days of the con.  
  
After they arrived home, Ray was so caught up in the Lets Plays and various other Achievement Hunter videos that needed editing, _like right now because RTX was fun but man did it get them so fucking off-schedule_ , he had completely forgotten about Joel and his drinking and the smell of cheap liquor that lingered on Ray's clothes after the convention until he finally washed them all.  
  
Until one night, when Gavin was off in England and Geoff was on him and Griffon's anniversary and Michael was with Lindsay, helping with RWBY when Ray got a call from Burnie.  
  
 _Yeah, Ray? Okay, I know this is a lot to ask but, uh._  
  
 _But Joel's in the hospital for..something related to the stuff that happened at RTX and everyone else is busy and you're really the only person I knew to call.._  
  
Ray stops him there, zips up his jacket and shoots out of the AH offices faster than you could say _'Wait!'_  
Of course, Joel _is_ his friend, he wonders why exactly he never noticed that, and he realises that sharing a room led to a few conversations neither of them remembered because of separate reasons-exhaustion and alcohol-and Ray finds himself genuinely worried about the older man as he removes his seat belt, rushes into the hospital and nervously asks the lady working the front desk  
  
 _Yes hello my name is Ray Narvaez Jr. and one of my friends is being treated here? Joel Heyman._  
  
The nurse frowns but, _room 227,_ and Ray's on the hundreds floor so he'll have to take the elevator, his breath is a little light and his head kind of hurts and he feels as if he might pass out because when he was hearing Burnie it hadn't sunk in but here, surrounded with the smell of sick and antiseptic, the information has suddenly _arrived at the station._  
  
And he's at Joel's door, peeking in. The older man is dressed in his typical attire-jeans and a hoodie-but his face is bruised and cut and he's sniffling a little bit and his hands are shaking-  
  
 _Fuck, man, are you okay?_  
  
Joel looks up and sighs,  
 _Ray? Why are you here?_  
  
Ray just shakes his head and walks into the room, hit by the mixed smells of cleaner and liquor and it's all very, _very ___clear.  
  
 _Were you in a fight? ___  
  
 _I-yeah, I was. Why are you here?_  
  
 _Joel, you're in the hospital. It's only logical that one of your cowor-friends-would come and get you._  
  
 _Yeah but why you?_  
  
Joel's drunk and Ray's not quite sure what's happening right now except he does know that that phrase hurt a lot more than he was willing to admit. He frowns,  
  
 _Why not me?_  
  
 _Because it's your fault,_ Joel is mumbling and his face is in his hand and damn, he's drunk.  
  
 _How is it my fault that you got drunk and picked fights with a bunch of probably stupid oafs for no reason? Please enlighten me here, Joel._  
  
Joel groans and regrets being born before he,  
  
 _Because I like you, a lot, and it was totally bearable except when we got to RTX I realised that 'hey, sharing a room won't be so bad,' and then I progressed to 'wow Ray's really cute,' and then eventually it was 'I'm going to get so drunk I can't remember how much I'm in love with him.'_  
  
Ray was gaping, literally gaping, his eyebrows furrowed so deep it looked comicical and Joel head was, again, in his hands.  
  
 _I'm sorry._  
  
Ray realises that,  
  
 _It's okay,_ and he's kissing Joel's bloodied cheek and suddenly his world is so much more chaotic but so much less confusing.


End file.
